1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and apparatus configured for securing resin panels to a wall, floor, or ceiling structure.
2. The Relevant Technology
Some recent architectural designs have implemented synthetic, polymeric resins, which can be used as partitions, walls, décor, etc., in offices and homes. Present polymeric resin materials generally used for creating these resin panels comprise polyvinyl chloride or “PVC”; polyacrylate materials such as acrylic, and poly (methylmethacrylate) or “PMMA”; polyester materials such as poly (ethylene-co-cyclohexane 1,4-dimethanol terephthalate), or “PET”; poly (ethylene-co-cyclohexane 1,4-dimethanol terephthalate glycol) or “PETG”; glycol modified polycyclohexylenedimethlene terephthalate; or “PCTG”; as well as polycarbonate materials.
In general, resin materials such as these are now popular compared with decorative cast or laminated glass materials, since resin materials can be manufactured to be more resilient and to have a similar transparent, translucent, or colored appearance as cast or laminated glass, but with less cost. Decorative resins can also provide more flexibility, compared with glass, in terms of color, degree of texture, gauge, and impact resistance. Furthermore, decorative resins have a fairly wide utility since they can be formed to include a large variety of artistic colors, images and shapes.
For example, resin materials can be formed for flat or three-dimensional (i.e., curved) formations, such as with compound curvatures. The curved decorative resin panels can then be used in architectural environments, such as when decorating an existing wall or ceiling, or when used as a new wall partition. Mounting the formed resin panel into the appropriate position, however, can be difficult. For example, the curved resin panel could be inserted into a frame, such as a wood or steel frame that is configured with curving that corresponds to the resin panel. Constructing such a frame, however, can be difficult, if not prohibitively expensive for relatively complex curvatures. In particular, even slight mismatches in frame design can result in stress and/or cracking of the resin panel.
Other conventional solutions for mounting resin panels to a structure (e.g., wall, ceiling, or corresponding frame) include using one or more standoffs. In one use, conventional standoffs allow a resin panel to be mounted so that light can pass between the resin panel and the mounting structure. In particular, the conventional standoff positions a resin panel at a “standoff” position with respect to the wall, where the standoff position is a distance defined generally by a length of a portion of the standoff (i.e., the standoff barrel).
As illustrated by the FIG. 1 depiction of known art, for example, a conventional standoff (e.g., 105) includes a barrel (e.g., 115) that attaches to the given support structure (e.g., 150) on one end, and a cap (e.g., 110) that has a threaded stem configured to twist inside the barrel on an opposing end. The cap and barrel structures are generally configured to screw together with substantially flat, opposing surfaces. For example, the standoff cap (e.g., 110) and stem might be threaded through one side of a given perforation in a resin panel (e.g., 100). The cap and stem of the standoff might then be screwed into the standoff barrel (e.g., 115) on an opposing side of the resin panel perforation. Unfortunately, this standoff and resin panel assembly is less suitable for use with mounting curved resin panels.
As shown in the top view of FIG. 1B, for example, the flat surfaces of the conventional standoff cap 110 and barrel 115 provide little or no three-dimensional adjustability against a curved resin surface. In particular, one or more gaps 120a, 120b may be created due to a geometric mismatch between the interface between standoff cap 110 and barrel 115 compared with the curvature of resin panel 100. As a result, a manufacturer trying to use a conventional standoff with a curved resin panel will likely attach the conventional standoff too loosely or too tightly against the resin panel and frame. One can appreciate that too loose of a bind can result in inappropriate shifting of the resin panel. By contrast, attaching the resin panel to the standoff too tightly can result in one or more components of the standoff digging into the resin panel curvature, which can result in cracks or fissures (e.g., 104) of the resin panel.
Accordingly, an advantage in the art can be realized with apparatus that readily accommodate curvatures in an object to be mounted to a support structure.